Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are essentially point sources of light. Typically, light bulb-shaped lighting applications using LEDs have the LEDs disposed inside of a diffusing dome. The light radiates out from the LEDs through the dome in a fashion similar to an incandescent light bulb. To further control the emission, directionality, and quality of the light, these light bulb-shaped housings are put into fixtures to create luminaires, which are considered complete lighting units. Luminaires using LEDs thus typically require several components, in addition to the LEDs and diffusing dome, to function as a complete lighting unit. Accordingly, a need exists for improved and more versatile luminaires incorporating LEDs or other solid state light sources.